


I Remember This

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ratchet sees a glimpse of the archivist he'd fallen in love with long ago.
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Ratchet
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93





	I Remember This

Ratchet abruptly woke from his tumultuous recharge, his processor still spinning with neverending lists of things he needed to do. He sighed in defeat after checking his chronometer and realizing he’d only slept for two hours. 

After his optics fully onlined and adjusted to the dark, he looked to his right, frowning at the empty side of the berth. He hadn’t heard any alarms, so where the frag had Optimus slipped off to?

Reluctantly climbing out of berth, Ratchet grumbled to himself as he stumbled out of the room and down the hallway. Optimus hadn’t recharged properly in weeks, thanks to Megatron’s unexpected return. Ratchet was starting to worry. 

When he walked into the main room of the base, he found Optimus captivated by something at the computer station, optics wide and bright under the green glow.

“Optimus, please,” Ratchet said. “You can’t keep going like this.” 

Optimus didn’t reply. He was scrolling through an unfamiliar database, leaning so close to the large screen that his face was only a few inches away. 

Ratchet watched in fascination.

“Err…Optimus?” he said, louder this time. 

Startled, Optimus glanced over at him, blinking in confusion. “Oh,” he said. “Hello, Ratchet. Forgive me, I didn’t see you come in.”

“What are you doing?” Ratchet asked, his curiosity rising as he studied photographs of what looked like old, yellowed newspaper clippings.

“I was telling Agent Fowler about the Hall of Records during his visit yesterday. He directed me to the digital archives for this state,” Optimus said. “He believed I would be interested.”

“And I’m guessing he was right?” Ratchet momentarily forgot about the recharge debacle, nearly melting from the way Optimus’s entire face lit up with enthusiasm that Ratchet hadn’t seen in a long, long time. 

“Yes, very much!” Optimus could barely contain his excitement as he pointed at the pictures. “These are from something called the Nevada Historical Society Quarterly. There are countless records from every category you can think of in this database: art, agriculture, history, mining, weather….in fact, I read several centuries-old reports on the meteorology of this area.” 

As Optimus went on and on, Ratchet found himself slipping into a daze, a small smile on his face as he listened to his sparkmate. It was like he’d been transported eons back in time and was listening to that passionate young archivist he’d fallen in love with. At last, he was seeing a glimpse of the old Optimus, the one not worn down by war and regret. 

Ratchet wished this moment could last forever, but soon Optimus fell silent, an embarrassed look crossing his face. 

“I apologize, old friend,” he said. “I’m afraid I got carried away. “ 

“You miss this,” Ratchet said. 

Optimus nodded, a hint of sadness in his optics. “Being connected to the Grid on Cybertron, recording and cataloguing, learning about history…it was comforting. I always enjoyed being surrounded by information.” 

“Well, carry on. I wouldn’t dream of taking you away from this,” Ratchet said. “But, promise me that you’ll _please_ recharge?

Optimus smiled. “Of course.”

“Goodnight, Orion.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a request. It's so nice to write about these two again. I love them.


End file.
